


fiend infatuation

by alovelyvixen



Series: NCT Queer Month (2k19) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Character Development, Falling In Love, Fantasy, First Time, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Making Love, Moving In Together, Post-Break Up, Prostitution, Sad Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Smut, Succubus, Time Skips, dowoo, jungwoo is the succubus, more tags to be added later, sorta - Freeform, there's a bit of succubus lore that i added in for plot reasons, this isnt really about sex though oho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-01 21:37:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alovelyvixen/pseuds/alovelyvixen
Summary: there's no harm in doyoung going to a succubus hotel to screw out his feelings? right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> happy pride month! :)

Doyoung couldn’t have found himself more distraught and upset than he was right now. It was months after the breakup. Who knew that a two year relationship could end with a whisper, but leave his ears ringing like a shout? He’d gone through the stages of denial. Of course, he was shocked to realize that he had been dumped, which lasted for a day. The next day, his ex’s phone probably overheated from all the texts he was sending and calls he was trying to get through. There was a solid week or two of anger (unfortunately taken out sexually onto his own body, ouch). Some could argue that he barely bargained.

 

 

Maybe he didn’t go through all the stages. He was still in the depths of his own feelings.

 

 

In probably one of the worst ideas he had ever had, he decided to slump himself off to a whore house to fuck out his problems. It had sufficiently got the anger out, so maybe it would do the same for sadness.

 

 

This was a special type of brothel, though. It was packed full of succubuses that were too wild to watch over, and couldn’t be let out on the street, so they let them do what they did best. What better to try and get everything out of his system than a wild night with a succubus? Let a supernatural and sexually psychic creature wring him dry of his problems - as well as some other things.

 

 

He hadn’t gone out at all in the last few months, so he had money to blow. Doyoung approached the place. It actually looked nice, like an upscale love hotel. Don’t ask why he thought it would be a hole in the wall slut motel.

 

 

As soon as he entered, the woman at the desk grinned. “I already have the perfect one for you.” She herself looked like one; Guess you had to look the part even if you were just up front staff. Tall, skinny, busty enough, sultry.. Wonder how many people asked for her.

 

 

“Fill out this form, and we’ll see if my taste is correct, as it always is,” The woman - whose name tag read ‘Jiae’ - handed him a clipboard.

 

 

Name:

Age:

Sex:

Preferences (Age, Sex, Body Type, etc):

Anything else we should know?:

 

 

Doyoung filled it out accordingly, leaving the last two blank except for writing ‘male’ into the preferences category. Lord knows how tempted he was to describe his ex perfectly, but that’s not what this was about. Not exactly.

 

 

He walked up to the desk, and handed it to her.

 

 

“I was right. You’re very mysterious. For your night..” She typed and clicked into her computer. “$225.”

 

 

“Only 225?”

 

 

“Mr. Doyoung, I assure you that is true. Your little plaything for tonight is a _dream_. Besides, we have some specials for young men like yourself.” As condescending as that sounded, she wasn’t kidding. She pitied the younger ones that came here, knowing that they were looking to run away from something. One of the buttons on her buzzer thing was pushed a couple of times.

 

 

He waited, and thought over what she thought he liked. Was it a good sign? A bad sign?

 

 

“Doyoung~” She, whomst he should really start calling by her name, singsonged.

 

 

By her desk stood a wide eyed blonde boy, about his age. “Yeah?” Doyoung dismissed the new visitor and wondered if she needed something. Was she not able to find his ‘perfect match’ for the night.

 

 

“Don’t be rude to your company.” Jiae nudged the blonde boy towards him.

 

 

_Oh_.

 

 

It was more visible when he stepped forward - the tiny little ombre red and black horns in his hair, that is. He was wearing a baggy t-shirt with a checkered button up as a jacket of sorts, and baggy sweatpants that hit the floor. Jiae noticed how he looked him up and down.

 

 

“You couldn’t have at least made yourself more presentable..” She mumbled, getting back to whatever she had been doing before at her desk.

 

 

Doyoung looked into his big eyes. He hadn’t seen many a succubus in his lifetime, but this was certainly the most innocent he had ever seen. It was like he wasn’t in a succubus hotel anymore.

 

 

The boy grabbed onto his chin and brought their faces closer together. “I’m Jungwoo.” His eyes glimmered. Literally, they lit up. Even only being brown, it was entrancing. There was a bit of restraint, though.. Any sign of it was shaken off when he grabbed his hand and pulled him up the staircase around the corner.

 

 

He immediately pushed him onto the bed. Something about this already had Doyoung’s blood rushing.

 

 

“I know I look a little frumpy, but wait here,” His voice was so gentle, and quiet, and sweet.

 

 

There was an open bathroom across the room, where Doyoung watched with nearly no breath in his lungs as he undressed and fixed himself up in the mirror. Jungwoo made eye contact, slipping what looked like a Fish Oil / Red Hot into his mouth and moan. The tail that extended from the bottom of his spine and lingered in the air, as tall as his back, just added to the… Sin of it all.

 

 

“I’m going to have fun with you,” His eyes lit up again, yet, darker this time.

 

 

Jungwoo climbed into his lap and seemed to draw everything out of him just by looking. “You’re passionate lover.” He noticed that his canines were a little sharper than before. Perhaps a bit too late, because he was using them to gnaw little marks into his neck at an agonizingly slow pace. “A shy lover… Until I get you to snap.”

 

 

“Fuck-” Doyoung grabbed onto him. Suddenly, he was going ham on his neck with more than just his teeth, and he was certainly getting some satisfaction from it. Jungwoo had him weak and begging for more already. He was sliding a hot hand under his shirt and into his pants, which was making _him_  seem like the bottom here. The way a succubus touched you was just so different. His hands on his bare skin felt like pleasure sparks throughout his body. His mouth was head - churning on his neck, he could only imagine it where he wanted it the most.

 

 

Suddenly, he sat up and mounted his lap, stretching out like he was about to run a race. This alone nearly made Doyoung cream his pants. The mere image of a beautiful creature naked, godly, on top of him, about to make him forget everything, ever.

 

 

He looked him in the eyes with a dangerous look that made his cock stir to life - surprising, since Jungwoo’s hips were digging into his so intensely that he thought it cut off circulation.

 

 

It earned him a pity giggle with his words. “You won’t regret this, Doyoung.”

 

 

♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung wakes up the morning after / a month since they met each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

He assumed that the next morning he had been shoved downstairs or something. Boy was he put through the ringer. His body felt lighter than ever, like all his muscles were tenderized manually and stuck back into his body. When he sat up, he was still in the room that.. Jungwoo had brought him to. It was hard to remember his name when all he could remember is his eyes. Doyoung was still naked, under the covers, but alone.

 

 

It never crossed his mind that these succubuses actually lived in the same rooms where they did business, but the little details verified it. There were tons of clothes in the closet, personal belongings strewn all over the desk, bathroom fixtures that varied.

 

 

With him out of the room, he got out of the bed to stretch. His eyes found a clock in the corner that read 2:35. PM…? Was he really here that late?

 

 

Jungwoo scurried into the room suddenly with a bunch of stuff in his hands and shut the door. “Hi.” He was wide eyed, more so than usual.

 

 

Doyoung smiled. “Hi. I was just leaving, don’t worry. And I didn’t look through any of your stuff.”

 

 

He just shook his head and set the stuff down. “Sit down, I need to get the scratches on your back so that they don’t turn into scars. Same with the bites.” There was no force in his words but he still got him to sit down on the bed while he kneeled behind him.

 

 

“Have I slowed down any business? Am I in your way?”

 

 

“No,” Jungwoo’s touch was gentle when the cold, clear cream touched his neck. “I don’t get day visitors. I didn’t have any day customers either, aside from the occasional threesome. It’s bad for my health, though, because the Lotus gets in my bloodstream and doesn’t leave for a while, and I have a chance of potentially getting a fever.”

 

 

Barely any of that made sense to the other, which made him wonder: Why was he telling him this? Why was he nursing his post - coital wounds? “Sorry..” Jungwoo let out a breath that fanned across his back. Each little stroke of his finger made him shiver. They must have really went in last night. It was also noted that he was still walking around naked, just like he was around the room last night. Surprising? Not really.

 

 

“I washed your clothes for you.” Jungwoo handed them to him, all folded up in a neat stack. Doyoung suddenly noticed the marks down his shoulder and on his neck, as well as the smaller ones on his legs. “Don’t worry, they didn’t hurt, and they’ll fade once I soak in some aloe.”

 

 

There was an urge in his chest, to redo tonight, because of how sweet he was.

 

 

-

 

 

_ Month 1 _

 

 

Doyoung tried his best to go back and try to catch him when he was off, or when he wasn’t booked, or whenever he was able to, personally, but there was so much getting in the way. He’d gotten a new job, and the front desk woman, Jiae, seemed to be shortening their line of connection. There would be times where she would say they were overbooked, or some excuse along those lines, and try to charge him extra to see him, not even immediately, or times when she would just straight up say that he wasn’t available. Jungwoo was worth it, but he still needed to come and see him again. Insisting in any instance would only get him blacklisted from the place.

 

 

One day, he decided to come during the day. He recalls once that Jungwoo revealed there weren’t any cameras in the rooms for live-ins such as himself, for reasons of legal discretion. Perfect.

 

 

He had found himself around the back, basically stunting his way up to the second level by climbing the fire escape. After a couple minutes of peeking up into the windows, and then ducking down if it wasn’t his room, he found it, and saw him lying at his desk, writing something very fast. He tapped on the window quietly.

 

 

Jungwoo jumped and rushed over to open it, letting him climb over the dresser in front of it before bouncing on his toes nervously. “What are you doing? You could get in trouble!” His eyes were rimmed red, and his cheeks were hot. Obviously he was upset, but he would make him feel better. “Jiae doesn’t want us seeing each other too often, because she doesn’t want anything to happen.”

 

 

“Like what?” Doyoung held him by the waist and pressed their bodies together. “Like this?” He kissed him deeply, enough that it made him almost lose his footing. Day sex wasn’t a succubus thing, because they did it all night long, but this wasn’t sex, Doyoung wasn’t going to fuck him. He was going to _make love_  to him.

 

 

-

 

 

Jungwoo locked him in with his legs and held him close, to make every slow thrust count. He was crying his sweet, pink tears of pleasure. This had been going on for god knows how long, but it was fine. Jiae was probably dealing with the fresh meat that had recently arrived. Getting caught was the least of his concerns.

 

 

He felt Doyoung pull back and raise his hips up. “Ready?”

 

 

The succubus nodded.

 

 

Doyoung held onto his hips and thrust into him with a faster, steady pace that made the bed shake. They had shortly verbally agreed to step up the lovemaking when they were getting closer. He groaned quietly and tried to keep it up despite the fact that-

 

 

Turns out that he was worried for nothing, because Jungwoo’s body convulsed and he came, with a dangerously loud moan. Doyoung lurched forward as he came, mostly to cover his mouth so that they wouldn’t get caught. His lover hiccupped through their orgasms while he rocked his hips to get them through it.

 

 

He had been gracious enough to use a condom, which was cleaned up and tossed into the garbage. This was odd enough, but he made it even more different by cleaning Jungwoo up. Yup, he was cleaning up the succubus.

 

 

Doyoung laid down beside him, both of them still slightly out of breath. The tears had faded, but their glittery streams were still on his cheeks. He reached over to wipe them away.

 

 

“That was my first time,” Jungwoo held his wrist as he wiped them away, eyes closed and smiling.

 

 

“Huh?” Doyoung laughed. It most certainly was not his first time.

 

 

“I mean.. It was my first time without Lotus. I’ve never done anything without Lotus. And I’ve never made love, either.” He opened his eyes. They sparkled with joy.

 

 

The first time Doyoung had encountered him, he said he had taken these pills that looked like Red Hots but were clear like Fish Oil. That was Lotus; Lotus was pure lotus flower extract, which is what really drove succubuses crazy and made them the manic beings that society sees them as. It is in their bloodstream naturally, in low amounts, which is what brings about the random bursts of wanting sex. With the Lotus pills, it made them into a sex toy for their guests. So yeah, it was big that Doyoung was his first without Lotus. It was the same as taking his virginity, basically.

 

 

Doyoung held his face and kissed him sweetly. With this now under their belts, it meant something special. Something was making their stomachs all bubbly, and their faces all flushed, and their palms all sweaty as they laid there and held each other. (At least, until the sun started to set and Jungwoo reluctantly watched him exit through the window.)

 

 

♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months into jungwoo and doyoung knowing each other, aka, 1 month into their growing relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

_ Month 2 _

 

 

It took a fair amount of time for them to realize that they didn’t have to have sex every time Doyoung came over. Jiae and the rest of the staff left the succubuses alone whenever they had a client, no matter what. Money was on the line, after all.

 

 

With this in mind, Jungwoo and Doyoung grew a lot closer, every time he came over. In short, the setup was that he would go up with him, spend the night together, and Doyoung would leave in the morning. Of course, when he was horny, they would actually have sex. Normal sex, without the Lotus or anything. To cover, since their collection of Lotus would be checked constantly, Doyoung would stuff a pill in his pocket. There was a steadily growing collection in a tray next to his bed, reminding him of Jungwoo every day.

 

 

One of the fondest memories that Doyoung has, is one of the more recent nights that they had spent together. Jungwoo was so trusting in him that night, for some reason, and opened up to him.

 

 

-

 

 

Jungwoo pushed the covers away to set the food that Doyoung had brought him down on the table. The older was sat up against the pillows with his legs stretched out. He laid back down on the bed, resting his head on Doyoung’s stomach.

 

 

“Can I tell you something?” His voice was quiet.

 

 

“Mhm,” Doyoung held his hand. It was even cuter when he decided to play with his fingers.

 

 

“I’ve never really felt anything good. I feel anger, I feel fear, I feel sadness. But I’ve never felt anything worthwhile. Not until you gave me the time of day.” Tears started coming to his eyes, and he sniffled. “I am a legal human being, with a birth certificate and a social security, and I have rights and such, but not socially. I’m not allowed to feel things. That’s why I’m here, obviously. And it’s made me not be able to. But you’ve made me feel things.”

 

 

“Aw, Jungwoo,” Doyoung pet his hair when he started crying. His horns were lost in his hair, and he had rested his tail against the bed. “Maybe one day you can leave. I know plenty of people who don’t mind succubuses for more reasons than just sex.”

 

 

Jungwoo stood up and went over to his desk. He picked up a book, with a beat up cover. “There’s a lot of things that go on after you leave. Even with Lotus, I can feel them. It hurts me.” The book was placed in Doyoung’s lap.

 

  
He opened up the book, and the few sentences that already greeted him were mildly unpleasant. It was his journal, where he wrote down everything he needed to get off of his chest, almost daily.

 

 

“You were in here, fresh at 18?”

 

 

The succubus nodded. “And I’m not even that old. Some people here are older.”

 

 

Lots of younger succubuses were dropped off at places like this with no other choice but to sign up to work at these places, and live there. Since Jungwoo was so young, even now, he wasn’t experienced, and wasn’t favored enough to get tips. Those that did were able to live as well as they possibly could, but still had to work there in order to make a living. Nobody wanted to hire them; People were hesitant enough to allow them to be tenants.

 

 

Doyoung couldn’t stand to read it all, because it was vile, horrible, some of the things he had to go through. Before he could say anything, Jungwoo took the journal back. He bent the spine and reached inside the ripped cover, pulling out a stack of money. Some bills were wrinkled, straight, slightly ripped, brand new, $5, $1, $20, even $50, as far as he could see. Later, he would reveal that they were stolen from clients that he didn’t like or were horrible to him. “I could leave if I wanted. But I didn’t know if I could. I’m not mentally ready.”

 

 

Nobody ever thought on that side of things. That succubuses were mentally damaged outcasts because of how they were forced to live. Perhaps some of them wanted to live life but simply couldn’t. And some of them were scared of the world.

 

 

Doyoung pulled him close and hugged him. “You’ll be okay, Jungwoo, I promise. You’ve survived here for so long, I’m sure that you can wait it out until you’re ready.”

 

 

“Mhm,” Jungwoo nodded. Surely, he was strong enough, but he didn’t want to be alone. He still was wary, and didn’t want to ask if he would wait it out with him. Things weren’t set in stone. There was a possibility that things might go downhill for him, yet again.

 

 

-

 

 

Upon doing some basic research, Jungwoo could get out of there. He could live on his own, or with someone, and try to get a job, anything that a normal person could do. It was possible, but not with all this fear under his belt. Doyoung eventually started a notebook full of mental health information and strategies that he would give to him. It would benefit him greatly, and probably help his mental state by a landslide.

 

 

Another thing that he would constantly do for him was to bring him food. The food that they served the succubusses there was to benefit their bodies, and keep them in even better. Shape. The sex kept them fairly fit, but even without it they wanted them to be healthy. So he would bring him food from the outside. Jungwoo really preferred Doyoung’s food over anything, though. Mostly because it was delicious, but partly because he didn’t have to work it off later on. It also meant a lot that he was thinking about him outside of their normal environment.

 

 

Jungwoo’s personal favourite habit of his was that he would leave a hickey in the divot of his v - line. It was a literal mark, but also one that sort of solidified that Doyoung was special to him. There was almost no time between him visiting for it to fade away, and some new customers were beginning to think that it was a birthmark. Every time he would shower, or change his clothes, even when his clothes were basically being ripped off of his body, it would warm his heart to see it there.

 

 

♡


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> month 3 of jungwoo and doyoung being together, aka when doyoung gets tired of holding in his feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

_ Month 3 _

 

 

Doyoung was in love. With a succubus. A working succubus.

 

 

Admitting it wasn’t hard, but the reality of it was.

 

 

If he acted on his feelings, he would have to live with the fact that he was in a relationship, constantly knowing that his significant other was having sex with other people around the clock. It was the main part of his job, and his existence as the only thing keeping him stable, but for some reason it made him feel upset.

 

 

The only one who was allowed to have him, raw and real, without the influence of lust - inducing drugs, was him. They were the only ones who made love. Doyoung was the only one that could genuinely make him feel good. He had to keep telling himself that.

 

 

It wasn’t hard to remember all the feelings, and indoor dates, and kisses - okay, maybe not that part - that really made things between them special. All of these things were running through his head when he walked up to the hotel on a Tuesday night, hoping that things weren’t busy.

 

 

Doyoung would have loved to take him out on a real date, to make him feel like the only person ever, but they were still on the low from Jiae. She had nothing against love and all, but what she was against was the succubuses starting to get an attraction to leaving. The two of them were smart, so they acted as if nothing was going on. One day, Jungwoo would just up and leave like he randomly decided to live his own life.

 

 

Jungwoo came down and he grinned, biting his lip and pulling him along.

 

 

Turns out this was the wrong day to be emotional and ask to be official.

 

 

Succubuses never got horny, but if they didn’t take Lotus, they still had the potential to be. And Jungwoo was _really_  horny right now. So, he let him ride him until his legs were shaky and he couldn’t take the overstimulation.

 

 

-

 

 

After that, he tried to keep him awake, so desperately. Jungwoo was a sleepy guy after sex, which made it very difficult to do. He sighed and tried to keep the conversation going. “Should I bring some food next time? What should I bring?”

 

 

“Ramen bo- bokk- bo-” His sleepy state was making him trip up on his words a little bit.

 

 

“With eggs?”

 

 

“Mhm,” Jungwoo’s tail finally settled down, which meant he was really tired.

 

 

Doyoung sighed and kissed his forehead. “Okay. I’ll make some for you next time.”

 

 

-

 

 

Thursday. God, please let Thursday be the day.

 

 

He stuck some little trinkets that he bought in his pocket, that wouldn’t look too obvious or make Jiae suspect something was going on with him and one of his clients. The food was in a tupperware, which he wouldn’t hide this time. For breakfast, he would say. Even the notebook was there All of the bad thoughts had been replaced with nervousness and the simple plan of wanting to hurry up and ask him.

 

 

So, when Jungwoo skipped upstairs and already began kissing him, he couldn’t help but be a little anxious. “Jungwoo,” He smiled and kissed his cheek.

 

 

“Yeah?” His tail had curled around one of Doyoung’s hands and was sliding all through his fingers.

 

 

“I brought your food. Figured we could watch something on my phone, too.” Jungwoo figured out what Netflix was via seeing Doyoung scrolling through his phone, and the whole idea fascinated him. It was absolutely adorable watching him be glued to some movie that he had never seen.

 

 

“Oh, speaking of a phone,” He went over, pulling his sheets up at the corner of his bed, and unzipping the mattress, before sticking his hand in the cotton. After a few seconds of fishing, he pulled something out. “Someone left one. And we’re not responsible for lost items, especially if they didn’t leave any contact information or didn’t come to claim it.”

 

 

Doyoung chuckled and politely took it from his hands, seeing if it would work. There was no service, so it was most likely shut off, and it wasn’t connected to the internet.

 

 

“We can talk now,” Jungwoo’s eyes were bright. How was he supposed to tell him..?

 

 

“I don’t think it works. I think they just left it here because it was broken,” He sighed. “Maybe one day we can get it fixed. Who knows.”

 

 

He took it back and stuffed it in the mattress, so that it was sealed away again. The younger pouted and held his hands out for the food. “Don’t be upset, I come to visit you a lot. Maybe I’ll find a way to get you a phone, and carefully. We can’t have Jiae catch you.” Jungwoo never went out, so how would he explain to her that he suddenly had a phone? “I have other stuff for you, for the time being.”

 

 

“You do?” He said with a mouth full of food.

 

 

“I do. Here,” Doyoung reached into his pocket to pull out the handful of stuff. “Are some stuff. There’s little charms here with little LGBT symbols, and remember how you watched Oz the Great and Powerful? I went and bought some crystals, for good energy, and health, and happiness.” They did lots in the nights they spent together. Explaining the whole LGBT thing to him was fun, too, because all he knew was guys having sex, and girls and guys having sex, and that’s it. Introducing him to the world of movies was even better, because it was a whole new sight into the world, fictional and realistic.

 

 

Jungwoo almost immediately set the food aside and started to rummage through them. “This is the guy sign, right?” He held up one of the charms.

 

 

“Mhm, and there’s two of them. If you pull them a little bit, you can reconnect them together. Because that’s what you’re into,” Doyoung connected the other one to the one Jungwoo was holding. It made him blush.

 

 

Here it was. The opportunity. They were still holding onto the charms, with Jungwoo using his other hand to check out the crystals. “Jungwoo?”

 

 

“Mhm..?” His eyes were on an Ametrine crystal.

 

 

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

 

Jungwoo gasped and looked at him. “Your boyfriend? Like, um.. Bram and Simon?”

 

 

“Exactly like that.” Doyoung noticed that his eyes were sparkling.

 

 

“Yes!” He leaped forward and into his lap. “I wanna be your boyfriend! Are you going to be my boyfriend?”

 

 

“Of course,” Thursday was the day. “I made you something, too.” It was a struggle, but he managed to lean over and pull the notebook from his bag. “You have a lot going on in your head, so I wanted to help.”

 

 

Since he was more than happy, he accepted it and started reading.

 

 

“Not right now, sweetie,” Doyoung noticed how he perked up at the pet name. “Read it when you’re not doing anything, and you have time to let it sink in.”

 

 

Jungwoo nodded. “Yes, boyfriend. I’ll wait until you leave.” He pulled him in for a kiss, whereas that turned into a makeout session, which turned into Jungwoo sucking Doyoung off for approximately 30 minutes as a thank you and a sentiment for being his boyfriend.

 

 

♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jungwoo shows doyoung a little succubus fun, 4 months since they met each other, and 2 months into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

_ Month 4 _

 

 

Doyoung was more than happy when he was informed that Jungwoo had read the notebook he gave him over and over, sometimes a max of once a day. He had lost count of how many times he read it at this point. Times when he would read it included between clients, during the day, before he went to bed, and when he woke up. It was sweet, knowing that he was caring about himself. And, he could see improvement.

 

 

The smiles on that graced his face were brighter, his words were less rushed and more genuine, and he didn’t touch his journal as much - unless a bad client rolled around.

 

 

Jungwoo loved how much thought was put into it, which made him trust him, as fast as he possibly could. Trust on his end grew around the time when he first finished reading the notebook.

 

 

Currently, Doyoung was treating his case of lovesickness. He had gone off for a week to work, as per Jungwoo’s request. After months of them being involved, it just hit him that it cost money to be together (unless he snuck in through the window), and made him upset. This ended in a dramatic monologue about how he better not see him for at least a week.

 

 

So, here he was, with Jungwoo in his lap, rushing to undo both of their pants.

 

 

“God, Doyo, you can’t wait,” He pulled him away and looked at him. “Do you trust me?”

 

 

“Yes, yes, of course I do.”

 

  
  
He stood up and went to the bathroom, grabbing one of the Lotus pills and slipping it into his mouth.

 

 

“Oh.. You wanna get _down_ ,” Doyoung bit his lip. “I missed your body anyways.. It’s been a while since I’ve been able to fuck you senseless.”

 

 

The edge of his ace - shaped tail brushed against the back of Doyoung’s neck. Jungwoo simply stared at him, looking into his eyes. While he was too caught up in how sexy he looked, his tail drew back, and then pricked him in the pulse for about two seconds.

 

 

“What the fuck, Jungwoo!” He tried pushing him off, scared.

 

 

“Calm down, okay?” Jungwoo grinned and rocked their hips together. “I just gave you a little shot of Lotus.. Pure, succubus Lotus.” It was a tiny little amount, but in any amount could it drive a normal human crazy. He could already tell that the fear had melted into lust as he started mouthing at his neck in the hungriest way possible.

 

 

Doyoung’s heightened lust and his own mixed together was making the room spin, and he was the one, now, that was shedding their clothes as best as he could being pulled close and fondled in so many new erogenous places. It was just a good thing that Jungwoo liked to tease, therefore he had something to fight off the newly hungry beast.

 

 

He rose up off the bed to pull his clothes off, non - verbally refusing to return until Doyoung did that same. And when he did, it was like two feral lions lunging at each other. The Lotus had really set in for the both of them - mostly Doyoung - and they were kissing so passionately; The kind of making out that makes your lips buzz and feel raw and hot.

 

 

Jungwoo knocked over some of the stuff of his nightstand trying to grab lube and a condom, when he realized he was beat to it by a few moments. “That worked up?” He teased. As a response, he was pushed onto his stomach with a hand in his hair, perfectly maneuvered to give him pleasure, but avoid his horns. He raised his hips and spread for him. Lord knows Doyoung knew how to lube up.

 

 

Doyoung removed his hand from his hair, on to his side, and pushed into him. It felt like his whole body was a weighted fire, swinging its pendulum of pleasure in Jungwoo’s direction. He let his head lull back a bit as he used the other’s weight as leverage and thrust into him unrelentlessly.

 

 

It was a good idea to let him have some Lotus. Definitely a good idea.

 

 

The succubus gasped at the sweet feeling of being stretched out by his boyfriend’s cock while it pounded at his sweet spot. This was just the start of the night, it probably being one of many positions, but it surely was a start. Doyoung had a lot of positions in him, after all. Jungwoo’s breath sped up; Before he could sadistically delay his orgasm, he came, and let his ass get filled up moments later.

 

 

“Hm.. Maybe we should clean you up..” Doyoung pulled out and rolled him onto his back. His gaze wandered over to the shower. Thank god Jungwoo worked in an establishment that encouraged safe sex, because they would need more than a handful of condoms and lube.

 

 

-

 

 

Jungwoo was woken up the next morning by Doyoung lazily playing with his tail. Most likely out of curiosity, since he was aware that it now doubled as an aphrodisiac dispenser. He grinned and wrapped it around one of his fingers. “Good morning.”

 

 

“Morning,” Doyoung cleared his throat. “I’m spent.”

 

 

“Now you know how it feels,” Jungwoo sat up in his lap. “Still got any in your system? I can’t have you running the streets, all sexed up. I’m scared you’ll let your stamina get the best of you.”

 

 

“Aw, don’t worry, I won’t. There’s none left in me. Trust me I would be able to feel it.” He adjusted his hips, knowing that he could perfectly feel his morning wood through the sheets. “I’ve got a little bit of energy to spend before I leave, though.” Doyoung playfully grabbed at his ass.

 

 

“Spend it on your love bite, too, because it’s fading,” He pulled the sheets off of him and proceeded to settle down on his cock.

 

 

“You’d better get to working those hips, then.”

 

 

♡


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doyoung helps jungwoo makes a big transition in his life, 5 months into knowing each other and 3 months into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

_ Month 5 _

 

 

They spent approximately a week planning things out and adjusting and making sure that Jungwoo was sure, as well as overthinking everything for no apparent reason. It would be a big transition. Plus, Jungwoo had grown an oddly unwarranted attraction to his room. A place where he had spent a good chunk of his life as an adult, where he was used to, had grown attached to the quirks and layout of his room and the view, a place where he first met Doyoung. Of course, there were a million undesirable things, but it was the sentiment that he was holding onto.

 

 

Jungwoo took a few things with him. Jiae let him have the desk, since he had grown the most attached to it, as well as the extra dresser, and extra nightstand, all things that he had earned and paid for with his own working profit. The room lost its charm when he took out the stuff. But, the view was unmistakably sentimental, not to mention the window.

 

 

When they were taking the last of his stuff, Jiae permitted him to come and visit whenever he pleased. Since that room had some amenities, it would probably be turned into a lover’s suite, or whatever.

 

 

There was no feelings between them, since all she did was point him in the direction of horny men and women, so a simple wave and smile was it. In fact, he had no connections to cut off. Sad, but it just made his departure better on his mind.

 

 

“Are you gonna be okay being alone for a day?” They had begun moving his stuff on a Thursday, so he still had to wait to do anything with him until Saturday.

 

 

“Mhm. You said you left me a box of stuff, and a little handbook if I get confused. I can just sleep if I don’t understand something,” He shrugged.

 

 

“Okay. Then let’s get you all moved in.”

 

 

-

 

 

Teaching Jungwoo the ins and outs of basic life was actually really easy. Much easier than explaining the lore of magic to him, actually. He picked up on most everything extraordinarily fast. All of that money from his journal was hooked up to Jungwoo’s new personal bank account. The internet was not explained yet, but how to use the card in real life was. The stack of money was an impressive $500, which was enough to keep Jungwoo satisfied personally for a while. He thought it was adorable how happy and eager he was to live life.

 

 

On Saturday, they went out to the store and shopped for food and toiletries, the other picking up little things that he said called his name. It was quickly discovered that the public didn’t take a liking to a succubus walking around and acting like a normal functioning person of society. Their nice trip was brought to a halt. That’s where they were currently stuck.

 

 

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Doyoung held his hand on the drive home. He’d started crying the second they got into the car, but he stopped about two blocks down. Jungwoo shook his head, with red eyes.

 

 

By the time they got home, things were slightly better.

 

 

They were now talking, and Jungwoo accepted the fact that only Doyoung was able to see his succubus side, or _wanted_  to see it. He was lying in his lap, thinking things over.

 

 

“Is your hair bleached?” Doyoung rubbed his back.

 

 

“Mhm. Jiae said that twinks look better with blonde hair, and that it’s sexier to both girls and guys,” Jungwoo sighed.

 

 

“Maybe we can dye it. I think you look cute with all hair. Plus, all of our old memories are some pictures of you with blonde hair. You’re a new person, now, baby!” He sat up and hugged him tight. “You have a new life now, and new memories to make.”

 

 

“Blue.”

 

 

“Hm?”

 

 

“Blue. Like Bill- lilie Ir-ilr- ish.”

 

 

“Oh, you wanna dye your hair like Billie?” Doyoung couldn’t contain his smile. He loved her, and he had gotten Jungwoo to like her too. “Let’s get you back to the store, then. Blue dye.”

 

 

Jungwoo stood up and rummaged through a bunch of stuff that Doyoung said he could have, and pulled out a beanie. “We have to cover my horns.. They’re small, but you can still see them right now..” Even though they were about 3 inches long and nestled in his hair nicely, they stood out next to the blonde at the moment. “Let’s go get the dye.”

 

 

-

 

 

They returned, and Jungwoo had his feet kicked up on a chair next to him while he tried to cover every strand of blonde hair.

 

 

“Do you think I’m going to be as pretty as her?” He was watching some sort of fashion video on Doyoung’s phone. “I don’t have long hair like her, and I don’t look like her, obviously. But.. As nice looking?”

 

 

“Of course. It’s already looking nice. You’re just gonna have to wash it a few times after this, so that the dye doesn’t get all over everything. Go do that, I think I got it all,” Doyoung pulled the gloves off and pecked his cheek. “You’re gonna look great, trust me.”

 

 

While he did that, he got busy setting up more of Jungwoo’s office area. There was enough room in the office that he could fit in his desk, and give him a little nook of his own, right next to his. Setting it up for now was setting down the trinkets, tossing some notebooks on top and writing utensils in holders, and giving him some light. That was his little personal haven. For now, at least.

 

 

By the time he was done, he was still in the shower. He decided to take a nap and simply wait it out.

 

 

Jungwoo was beaming about ten minutes later and despite his lover’s sleepy state, flopped onto the couch, and into his lap. “Doyo! Wake the fuck up, I look really good, look at it before it gets messed up!” His shoulders were throttled. What a short - lived nap.

 

 

“Jesus christ,” Doyoung held his waist and opened his eyes. “Aw, you look so beautiful..” He sat up and kissed his neck.

 

 

“Really..? You’re getting turned on right now?”

 

 

“I just want to give you kisses. You look amazing, baby,” The latter brushed the wavy hair out of his face. “I like this new look on you. You look even better than Billie. So sweet. It really brings out all your features.”

 

 

“Stop..” Jungwoo blushed.

 

 

“I love you.”

 

 

“I love you, too, Doyo,” He kissed him and blushed deeper. Still getting used to the fact that he was in a serious relationship now.

 

 

♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> what's the point in counting months anymore? jungwoo and doyoung are happily living together, thriving, loving each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride month! :)

_ Month 6 _

 

 

Jungwoo’s luck was absolutely incredible. He was so lucky to have found Doyoung, and for things to work out this good for him. They were very much so in domestic bliss, what with him and his new business. Since traditional business was not the move, Doyoung wanted to try something else. After a few solid days of showing him the internet, he gave him a phone and started up an Instagram.

 

 

Long story short, the niche internet audience loved him, even as a succubus. It was like a tiny ‘fuck you’ to the general public’s opinions, debunking them with each post. Not only was he getting the occasional ‘take a picture with our product and we’ll pay you’, but he even started his own little business. Somehow, they figured out he had a knack for design over a two month period, and was making clothing. Very cute, at that, and turned enough profit to be considered a real job.

 

 

The pair was currently making their way into the post office to mail off Jungwoo’s most recent batch of hoodies. It was a milestone - his first launch to sell out within an hour. Doyoung was beyond proud of him.

 

 

While the person tried to ring up how much the costs would be, Jungwoo leaned over and held his hand. “We should go out to eat.”

 

 

“Of course, we have to celebrate your success, Zeus.” He rubbed his hand with his thumb.

 

 

“It can be on me. I will probably drag you to go shopping tomorrow, anyways.”

 

 

Doyoung sighed. “At least I get a warning this time.” They smiled at each other.

 

 

It had already been established that it was still dangerous for Jungwoo to leave the house alone, and probably would be that way forever. Though, there was a beautiful rhythm to what they did. Doyoung would make breakfast and give it to Jungwoo whilst he started working on his to do list for the day, then go to work, and by the time he came home, they would both be exhausted. The weekends were full on breaks, thankfully. Doyoung could finally afford to take them off, thanks to Jungwoo’s quite large weekly paycheck.

 

 

With the edge taken off from the stress of moving him in and becoming a functioning human being, it left more room for fun. There were still plenty of moments where he was completely oblivious and clueless again, such as the following.

 

 

-

 

 

_ “There’s nothing good on TV..” Jungwoo groaned. It was about twelve at night on a Thursday. He was only awake because Doyoung thought it would be a good idea to give the easily riled up succubus a cup of coffee to get him through the day. “Not even any movies.” _

 

 

_ “Jungwoo wait, don’t go any further!” Doyoung snapped out of his sleepy state to grab the remote. _

 

 

_ “Why not?” He laid on his stomach and kept going higher into the channels. _

 

 

_ “Open up the guide and look, you don’t need to keep going.” _

 

 

_ “I don’t know how to do that and you know-” Jungwoo widened his eyes and turned around to throw the remote at him as some all too familiar noises came from the TV’s speakers. “You do it. Open the guide.” _

 

 

_ “Gosh, you are such a mess,” Doyoung groaned and opened it to try and find something his boyfriend would watch. _

 

 

_ “Why are there people fucking? I’m pretty sure that’s not allowed on television. It’s illegal.” He grimaced. Pretty sure he could imagine what was going on just by the noises. Surprisingly, he had grown quite prude concerning sex, in the light that it wasn't something to be open about. He was more modest, and conservative, and appropriate at the right times. Didn’t make him any less of a good time when they got down to it, though. It was just normal. _

 

 

_ “That’s porn, sweetie. People watch it to get off if they can’t or won’t go get some real action.” _

 

 

_ Jungwoo took that in for a second. “That’s kind of smart. Making money off of..” He started chuckling. “Having sex.” _

 

 

-

 

 

Jungwoo skipped out of the post office with the pick slip and papers with all of the shipping information in one hand, and Doyoung’s hand in the other. “Do you think I think I should extend stock next time? Maybe up to thirty of each rather than twenty?”

 

 

“Shh, no more talking about work. We’ve finally got them shipped, and I still have you for two days.” Doyoung wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

 

“But I have to send out shipping information and make sure everything is all set.. This won’t be a good sale if I mess something up,” Jungwoo pouted.

 

 

“How many shipping information emails do you have to send?”

 

 

“Around 100.”

 

 

Doyoung groaned. “I love you, but sometimes I just wanna strangle you.”

 

 

“I’m a businessperson, be happy.”

 

 

-

 

 

Later that night, he climbed into bed at one in the morning, curling up to Doyoung’s side. Their office was pretty much just Jungwoo’s studio now, so he had to set the other’s laptop onto the dresser before covering up. Doyoung looked so pretty when he slept, and it was one thing that he quite enjoyed about coming to bed late. Another was how warm he felt. Having a body next to him was something he only recently started having, so he still had yet to really get used to it. So far, he was really loving it.

 

 

-

 

 

The two of them were now getting ready for that dinner that was supposed to happen yesterday, but was held up by Jungwoo’s entrepreneurial tasks. Doyoung had taken that opportunity to pick out a place ahead of time. It was pretty nice, having these luxuries that he never had previously.

 

 

Jungwoo waited on the couch, playing with the ends of his hair. “Do you think I should get a trim? My hair is getting a bit long.”

 

 

Doyoung threw his wallet onto the table and shook his head. “I think it looks cute right now. Especially since it’s getting all wavy. I like it a lot.” He pulled him up by his hands. “Let’s go, we’re gonna go get some poke. I think you’ll like it, what with all the natural stuff you’ve liked so far. I’m starting to think you really like healthy stuff.”

 

 

“It’s what I’m used to, remember?” The succubus grabbed his keys. “Let’s get going.”

 

  
-

 

 

It wasn’t too far from the apartment, which was convenient. If Jungwoo liked it, they would be able to go here all the time. Hopefully they delivered. They had pulled up to the place that they were supposed to be eating at, and were sitting in the car.

 

 

“Ah, fuck, I think I dropped my wallet under the seat.” Doyoung opened his door to look under the seat. “Can you go inside and wait in line, if you can? Or just look at the menu.”

 

 

“Got it,” Jungwoo hopped out of the car and skipped up to the door. He pulled it open. Wow, did this place smell delicious. It was nicely decorated, almost like a typical fast food place. There was a more homely feeling to it. The line wasn’t that long, so he just stood behind what looked like a health junkie that he would see scrolling through his feed. He couldn’t help but be inclined to eat healthy stuff, it was ingrained in his person, now.

 

 

While he waited, the line moved up. The cashier kept eyeing him. The only conclusion he could draw was that she noticed his horns. His tail was wrapped around his torso, so that it wasn’t seen. Since she wasn’t screaming bloody murder, he assumed that he was fine. Nobody else in the building was alerted, because in order to see them you would have to really pay attention, which wasn’t ever anyone’s goal. They blended into his hair too well, that was the point of it being dark blue .

 

 

He got to the front of the line and he pulled out his wallet, since Doyoung hadn’t found his yet. “Good evening.” Jungwoo smiled.

 

 

“Excuse me, but I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”

 

 

“Huh?” He looked up.

 

 

“Please leave.”

 

 

Jungwoo hadn’t really experienced any type of prejudice - aside from the occasional nasty Instagram comment - in a while, so he was confused and taken aback. “Why have I got to leave?”

 

 

“We don’t serve you.. We only serve humans.”

 

 

“I can pay just fine.” He gritted his teeth. “I’ll take it to go.”

 

 

“I’m going to have to ask you to leave nicely before I have to get my manager.”

 

 

“Come on!” Someone behind him pushed him out of the way. It made him fall to the floor. Guess more than just the cashier knew, now. Jungwoo’s shirt rose up, and his tail, wrapped around his waist, was exposed. There were looks of active disgust around him. He scurried up and stormed off to the car before things had a chance to escalate.

 

 

His eyes teared up as he jogged up to the car. Doyoung’s door was still open.

 

 

“Zeus, what’s wrong?” Doyoung climbed back in once Jungwoo was in the passenger’s seat, crying quietly.

 

 

“I’m not hungry.” Jungwoo’s voice was small.

 

 

“Baby..” He sighed and started up the car. It would be best not to prod now, or ever. It wasn’t hard to think about what probably happened.

 

 

No matter how hard he pleaded and suggested places to eat, their night out was over. But a night in was still feasible. Doyoung was already planning it out the second Jungwoo refused onee of the tens of places he suggested. The night would be easy to recover, considering it was just one bad moment and he knew how to throw his mind off that particular track.

 

 

When they got back, he carried Jungwoo into the living room. No objections, because the couch was comfortable anyways. He laid down and tried to go to sleep.

 

 

Doyoung was off in their room, digging in his boxes. Their new dinner was already arriving, currently, so he would try and occupy him. By the time he found what he was looking for, and went off to the kitchen to take out some champagne - which, Jungwoo had never tried before - the other was asleep. Kind of perfect, for what he had planned. The glasses and the bottle were both placed on the table.

 

 

“Hey,” He knelt beside the couch and gave him nudging kisses on the neck to wake him. When he felt him start to stir consciously, he pulled the vibrator from his pocket and rested it between his legs. Jungwoo shifted at the sudden weight as he began to open his eyes. Perfect timing; It was switched on to a medium setting.

 

 

Jungwoo gasped and grabbed for it, only to be stopped by Doyoung’s hand. His eyes were now wide open and trying to stay fixed on him. He pulled his bottom lip in between his teeth and whimpered.

 

 

One thing led to another, as they tended to do, and Doyoung fucked him with the vibrator on the couch.

 

The food arriving temporarily interrupted this little session, with Doyoung telling him to stay low and quiet while he got the food. He could still hear his little whimpers into the cushion, but only he could. At least now he would agree to eat.

 

 

Doyoung had to carry him to bed after that, and bring the food with him. Jungwoo was as small as ever, curled up in bed while he fed him. “You know, I love you far too much for some idiots to make your night horrible.”

 

 

“I know.. Thank you, Doyo. I love you, too.”

 

 

  
They stared at each other as Doyoung scraped the bottom of his own bowl, setting both of them aside next to the empty glasses (He really liked champagne, by the way.)

 

 

Jungwoo stared at him softly from where he was tucked under the covers.

 

 

“Do you wanna make out?”

 

 

“Yes.”

 

 

♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> { please read !! }
> 
> this mini fic is over :( i fell in love with this universe and writing it was amazing. so much domesticity and growth and learning and character development,, such a dream to write.
> 
> to those subscribed, thank you, to those who simply read, thank you, to those who bookmarked, thank you, to those who gave kudos, thank you, to those who commented, thank you, and to those who will read this or do any of the above in the future, thank you. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Marcie! If you want to follow me / talk to me / stalk me / roleplay (i rp bts and nct pls rp with me lmao) my twitter is [here](https://twitter.com/froggiebubu) , my curiouscat (to leave me feedback and suggestions) is [here](https://curiouscat.me/femmeyong) , and my kakaotalk is marciexbam! :)
> 
> Enjoy my works! x


End file.
